The Legend of Zelda La diosa de la valia
by AEBaezR
Summary: La guerra se extiende sobre el reino de Hyrule; guiada por una maldad solo recordada en leyendas el enemigo avanza contra quienes ya no tienen fen en las diosas del pasado mientras Link se embarca en un viaje que lo involucrara en el destino de Hyrule.
1. I

The Legend of Zelda

-La diosa de la valía-

Por

AEBAEZR

**I**

La cálida luz de las antorchas bailoteaba a merced del helado viento nocturno que corría por la fortaleza Gerudo; donde dentro de una mazmorra oculta se llevaba a cabo un ritual secreto.

La tribu Gerudo está compuesta solo por mujeres, todas de gran fortaleza y destreza con las armas, sin embargo, a la naturaleza no se le puede engañar y a la hora del alumbramiento muchos varones nacen; eso lo sabe perfectamente la bruja Koume, que tenía en frente a un recién nacido varón.

La bruja observaba fríamente al chiquillo mientras tomaba una daga plateada

- "Este día han nacido muchos varones"- dijo su hermana Kotate -"¡Cinco!..."- exclamo con fuerza y prosiguió suavemente pero con un tono más amargo –"…es una pena"- termino la frase con cargada un falso sentimiento que no pretendió en ningún momento ocultar;

Sin embargo Koume seguía mirando al recién nacido que tenía en frente, algo había en el, cuando su oído instintivamente se concentro en el llanto de otro de los chiquillos que había en aquella mazmorra, el chiquillo que estaba frente a su hermana gemela.

-"… es una pena"- volvió a decir Kotate, después siguió el sonido de la daga, luego un pequeño zumbido y luego un sonido seco de un golpe matizado con el silencio de un llanto interrumpido.

-"¿No es así?... Koume" dijo Kotate tras matar al chiquillo que tenía en frente- "…¿Koume?" volvió a preguntar la anciana bruja que por su manera de hablar pareciera que esperara una respuesta rutinaria de parte de su hermana

Koume se dio cuenta de que estaba ensimismada viendo al chiquillo-"¡Que ridículo!..."- pensó para sí misma "…he hecho esto por 380 años y ahora me causas pena"- y respondió a su hermana en voz alto -"¡Ah sí! Kotate"- dijo -"¡es una pena!"-

Tras eso Koume levanto el cuchillo y lo hizo descender con fuerza contra el infante, pero este no pudo penetrar la piel del niño, muy al contrario, la hoja de la daga se rompió.

-"¡Koume!"- dijo exaltada Kotate tras ver aquello- "¡Ha nacido!"-

Koume temblaba de temor ante el pecado necesario que había cometido, la única manera en que a un varón se le tenía permitido vivir como Gerudo, era como legitimo rey, elegido por designios divinos.

"¡Perdóneme!" dijo Koume "¡Gran rey Ganondorf!"


	2. II

The Legend of Zelda

-La diosa de la valía-

Por AEBAEZR

**II**

-"Esta noche es más oscura que las demás"- pensaba un búho (Kaepora Gaebora), que estaba posado en un árbol a una altura conveniente para poder observar algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, un pequeño ratón, que debía ser muy valiente o muy tonto para salir en una noche como esas, y más cuando las nubes y el viento anunciaban que una tormenta iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero el hambre hace que los seres vivos hagan cosas a veces desesperadas.

De hecho el búho adentrado mas en sus pensamientos, cayó en cuenta que el estaba observando al ratón por el mismo motivo, tenía hambre, y se dio cuenta que al menos eso tenía en común con el ratoncillo, que ni el viento, ni las nubes calmaran su hambre.

Pero el búho se regocijaba al saber que la única diferencia era que el tenia todo a su favor, mientras el pobre ratón tenía sus horas contadas. El búho sabía que si el ratón seguía vivo era porque al búho le gusta pensar, una habilidad rarísima en cualquier animal de Hyrule, pero el búho en realidad no solo podía pensar como los hombres, sino que podía hablar como los hombres, y además había visto más que los hombres, conocía su historia porque era viejo, casi tan viejo como muchos árboles.

Quizás el búho era un capricho de las diosas, pero en realidad eso no le importaba mucho, de hecho se consideraba muy afortunado de pensar y hablar como un hombre y no ser un hombre ya que los hombres se dejan seducir por cosas que no son vitales, y orillados por sus deseos son capaces de cometer los más terribles crímenes, pero también ha visto los más nobles y bellos actos de otros hombres más sensatos en nombre del amor. Sin embargo en esta era se percibía una hostilidad entre los pueblos de los hombres y el búho al llegar a ese punto de su reflexión giro su cabeza 180 grados y observo el resplandor rojo que se vislumbraba en el horizonte, no se trataba de el amanecer o el atardecer, ya que era muy entrada la noche, se trataba de el color de la guerra.

Sin embargo, regreso a ver a su presa, pensó no debo distraerme tanto o te meterás en tu agujero y yo me quedare sin comer, y el búho se agazapo pero tan solo para agarrar impulso, y enfoco bien al ratón, sin embargo justo antes de que se lanzara sobre su presa la planicie se ilumino, por un segundo parecía que fuera de día, y algo distrajo su mirada, un humano, una mujer reconoció después de que la oscuridad volvió y una serie de ruiditos anuncio que había empezado a llover, después distinguió que llevaba algo entre brazos, un bebe quizás.

Después el ruido ensordecedor del trueno llego a donde la luz de este lo había anunciado 5 segundos antes, sin embargo el búho supo que la mujer moriría pronto, lo dedujo por su andar, por el peso que imprimía en cada uno de sus pasos, no era la primera vez que veía a un moribundo andar. El búho deseo de todo corazón que la mujer llegara a la aldea del bosque donde alguien se haría cargo de la creatura.

Y después de desearlo regreso la vista a su presa, pero ya no estaba, el trueno y la lluvia lo habían asustado lo suficiente como para pasar por alto su hambre -"¡Pillo suertudo!"- dijo el búho mientras extendía sus alas y se movía del árbol, ya que como otras cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de toda su vida, no era buena idea permanecer en un árbol tan grande como ese en medio de una tormenta acompañada de truenos y relámpagos.


	3. III

The Legend of Zelda

-La diosa de la valía-

Por

AEBAEZR

**III**

-"_!Oye mudo!"- grito el chico a Link, - "eres un torpe, por tu culpa hemos perdido"_

_Link era un chico de unos 10 años, de piel bronceada y cabellos lacio de color rojizo anaranjado como el color de crepúsculo, el es mudo, aunque es capaz de entender perfectamente las palabras habladas y escritas, mas eso no impedía que la demás gente del pueblo lo tomara por alguien incapaz de entender ni jota. _

-"_Espera idiota tenemos que ajustar cuentas"- Link ya no pudo hacer como que no oía nada, y volteo para ver de dónde venían los insultos, vio claramente a Mido y su banda, todos se veían furiosos y eso se debía ( Link lo sabia ) a que en la academia militar habían sido masacrados en el ensayo por otro batallón de jóvenes. -"Bien no tienes algo que decir"- Link vio a Mido con un gesto de cansancio e impotencia, para ser exactos Link ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de insultos -"Claro…" – prosiguió Mido – "Se me olvidaba, aparte de idiota eres mudo"- y dicho esto el grupo de amigos tomo a Link por la espalda, y Mido se acerco._

_PUM _

Porque este recuerdo le venía a la mente justo ahora, quizás es la soledad del bosque

ZAC

_Mido le propino otro golpe _

_PUM_

Y el árbol cayó después de que link le propinara hachazos por más de 2 horas…

Ya de esa golpiza habían pasado al menos 7 años y Link que deserto de la academia poco después de ello se había vuelto leñador, era un oficio que le venía perfecto era cansado pero al menos pensaba su brazo estaba en forma aunque prefería 10 veces más una espada que el hacha que tenia. Además el bosque era un refugio de los insultos en el pueblo, más sin embargo no todo eran así, estaba Ilia…

Link saco la sierra y se dispuso a cortar las ramas del árbol para empezar a prepararlo y venderlo en el pueblo; él deseaba conocer el mundo pero quizás el simplemente no estaba hecho para eso…

_Link yacía en el suelo con el rostro lleno de lodo, miraba el cielo y sentía una cálida línea que trazaba camino de sus labios, por su barbilla y seguía por su cuello, era sangre, Mido se había ido y ahí estaba Link humillado pensando "Si hubieras sido solo tu" y un coraje lo invadió, porque era mudo, porque estaba solo…_

-"_Link, veo que tus compañeros te han dado una paliza"- Link se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, quería disimular el dolor pero de alguna manera fue más torpe para pararse que en otras ocasiones y lo atribuía al nerviosismo de estar frente al joven Keeta, que media más de dos metros pero era un gran soldado y tenía un gran futuro en la milicia, según eso decían en el pueblo… Además era quien entrenaba a los jóvenes en la academia de Ordon. _

_-"Debo disculparme porque he presenciado el acto cobarde de tus compañeros, sin embargo, te aseguro que recibirán una reprimenda"- prosiguió Keeta mirando el camino hacia donde Mido y sus amigos se habían retirado y sin voltear a Link siguió hablando -"¿No te cuestionas por qué no lo evite?"- y volteo a Link eso era lo que más intimidaba a Link que Keeta sabía que entendía y esa pregunta lo demostraba Keeta esperaba una respuesta. _

_Link asintió dando a entenderle a Keeta que si se lo preguntaba, Sin embargo que Keeta supiera que link entendía no le inspiraba el menor miedo, solo un gran respeto hacia su mentor, por eso se sentía muy comprometido a no defraudarlo. -"A veces una paliza nos ayuda a entender más cosas de las que oímos o vemos"- Keeta siguió hablando -"es quizás el hecho violento el que nos graba algo en la mente algo que nos marca"- Keeta se volteo y prosiguió con su discurso -"En batalla la comunicación es vital tanto para el ataque como para la defensa, Link temo que no estés capacitado para la guerra, es mi deber como tu mentor pedirte que desistas de venir a los entrenamientos, no te ilusiones, en la guerra solo hallaras la muerte, la tuya o incluso peor la de tus camaradas"- Keeta solo volteo el rostros y vio a Link con un rostro duro y dijo -"Entiendes eso, ¿Verdad?"- y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino._

Esos recuerdos, como volvían en aquel lugar, pero ya no molestaban a Link, no lejos estaba el tiempo en que esas palabras lo herían, ahora lo tenía claro, el jamás debió tener la ilusión de conocer el mundo, ahora estaba seguro que su lugar estaba aquí en el bosque de Faron.

Link siguió limpiando con su hachasierra el árbol, el hachasierra era una herramienta muy útil para ese trabajo, tenía una navaja rectangular de medio hombre de largo, tenía un filo adecuado para cortar los arboles y el otro filo dentado para poder limpiarlos y aserrarlos, sin embargo era muy pesada para el combate.

Ya al atardecer, justo cuando link terminada de colocar los troncos para leña en su carreta, Link oyó un ruido, como una campanilla, y volteo buscando de donde provenía, sin embargo no vio nada, y vio a su yegua color marrón y le dio unas palmadas y se subió al mando de la carretilla, y entonces lo volvió a oír, una campanilla, y provenía de entre los troncos que había estivado en la carreta.

Se paso a la parte trasera a examinar la carga, y entonces salió una luz azulada, pero muy pequeña para proyectarse en algo, sin embargo era una luz, tan pequeña que era como una esferita del tamaño de un puño, sin embargo ese hecho solo la hacía más intrigante.

-"Bestia"- grito una voz extrañamente femenina que provenía de la esfera -"mira por poco me aplastas con los troncos"- y se agito y campaneo, Link comprendió que era a él a quien reclamaba, -"pero claro que podía esperarse de un asesino de bosques"- eso hizo que link perdiera el interés en la luz, no le interesaba algo que lo insultara, y se bajo de la carretilla para poder subirse al mando hizo un movimiento con las riendas, y su yegua empezó a moverse.

-"Espera"- grito la lucecita un tanto alarmada y cambiando su tono a un tono más suplicante -"oye tu siendo alguien que mata bosques"- pero la luz pareció entender que ese término era un poco ofensivo así que cambio sus palabras -"o sea, quiero decir que anda mucho tiempo por aquí, no sé si podrías ayudarme, estoy buscando algo muy importante"- sin embargo link no respondió -"oye disculpa por lo de hace rato, es que de donde vengo no es de buena educación matar arboles… pero no oye es que nosotros no seguimos las costumbres humanas"- y se quedo quieta un rato -"creo que con tanto tiempo de habernos alejados habíamos olvidado lo salvajes que pueden ser"- y pum se oyó de nuevo la campanilla pues la luz había sido golpeada por uno de los leños, pues link durante todo el discurso de la lucecita no detuvo su carretilla

-"Ouch"- la luz volvió a flotar -"Oye perdón, en serio necesito ayuda"- Link no respondió.

-"Oye que mas puedo hacer para que te dignes a responderme"- dijo la luz regresando un poco a su tono con el que había empezado su discusión con Link -"Ya me disculpe, de acuerdo, responde aunque sea di hum o eh, o ¿que acaso eres mudo?"- Link volteo y vio a la hada con una desafiante mirada en ella se leía un sí y un cállate.

-"Oh, lo siento"- contesto la luz, y de un modo más amable prosiguió hablando -"No tenía idea de eso, permíteme presentarme, soy Navi un hada, y necesito hallar el estanque del hada del bosque, es importante"- pero Link seguía avanzando hacia el pueblo, Ordon en realidad no le importaba lo que el hada dijera, así como tampoco le importo que esta lo siguiera todo el camino hacia Ordon.

::: Continuará :::

Follow me on Twitter aebaezr & on Tumbrl .com/


	4. IV

The Legend of Zelda

-La diosa de la valía-

Por

AEBAEZR

**IV**

Link se detuvo en una de las primeras casas de la aldea Ordon.

-"Así que esta es tu… casa"- dijo Navi al entrar a la casa de Link -"¡cielos cómo pueden los humanos vivir dentro del cuerpo de un árbol!.. son como carroñeros de la naturaleza… en serio…"

Pero Link, que no estaba dispuesto a oír las quejas de Navi, la encerró dentro de una botella para evitar que siguiera parloteando, coloco la botella cerca de la ventana abriéndola… sin reparar en lo que había hecho con el hada.

La mirada de Link se extravió mientras observaba el atardecer en Ordon.

Ordon era una aldea de mediano tamaño, donde los habitantes habían hecho enormes cuevas en los troncos gigantescos para poder habitar ahí.

Navi intercambiaba su mirada viendo a Link y el atardecer, al darse cuenta que Link en realidad no le importaba nada que ella estuviese encerrada en aquella botella comenzó a golpearse a sí misma contra el vidrio interior de la botella

-"Oye que te pasa"- decía incasablemente -"Esta bien si no deseas ayudarme… ¡Solo déjame ir y ya!"

:::

_-"Cuando lo encuentres tendrás la necesidad de traerlo ante mi"- _

Esas palabras hicieron eco en el sueño de Navi que se había quedado dormida después de tanto batallar con la botella de cristal.

La noche había caído por completo y Link aun seguía viendo el paisaje… en realidad pareciera que estuviese soñando con los ojos abiertos.

Navi tuvo la sensación de que Link deseaba ver mas allá de las montañas, que se levantaban entre él y el horizonte. Pero fue un resplandor rojo que venía precisamente detrás de aquellas montañas llamo su atención, ya la luna brillaba intensamente para que aun se percibiera el brillo del sol.

-"¡La guerra!"- dijo Navi aun sin acostumbrarse a la idea de que Link no ponía atención a nada de lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Pronto el Pueblo comenzó a alborotarse ante la presencia de aquella luz. Y como siguiendo el crecimiento de la inquietud comenzaron a oírse cascos de caballos y gritos.

Pero fue una escena la que hipnotizó a Link, un enorme monstruo montaba un enorme Jabalí.

-"¿Un Moblin?"- dijo Navi pero Link tampoco la escucho. El enorme monstruo con cara de cerdo volteo su mirada y sus enormes ojos brillantes se encontraron con los de Link y este se carcajeo burlonamente. Mientras otro jinete similar al Moblin, pero más pequeño saco un arco y lanzo una flecha encendida en fuego contra la ventana de Link.

Link logro esquivarla, pero la flecha paso tan cerca de la botella de Navi que la tiro del taburete donde permanecía… Al caer al suelo la botella se rompió y Navi fue libre al fin.

Link estaba más preocupado tratando de apagar el pequeño incendio que había provocado aquella flecha, que en Navi otra vez volando a su alrededor.

-"¡Vamos no hay tiempo!"- le dijo Navi a Link quien le prestaba la misma atención que al zumbido de un Mosquito

-"¡La guerra!"- dijo Navi -"¡La guerra ha llegado... están buscando la Fuente de la Gran Hada!"

El fuego se había apagado y Link suspiro aliviado, realmente no había escuchado ninguna de las palabras de Navi.

Se escucho un grito femenino… varios de ellos. Link se incorporo y se asomo nuevamente por su ventana.

Vio no solo uno de esos Jabalíes, sino al menos 5 y los Moblins llevaban como motín algunas muchachas de la villa… Link busco con su mirada rápidamente, se le congelo el pensamiento, también llevaban con ellos a Ilia.

Link dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de su casa no sin antes tomar su HachaSierra, una vez en el sendero que llevaba de vuelta al bosque de Faron, se dio cuenta que corriendo sería muy difícil seguirle el paso a los jabalíes y si lograba alcanzarlo llegaría muy agotado así que se dirigió a su pequeño establo en busca de su Yegua Epona.

Navi lo seguía muy agitada…- "Espera… ¡¿qué vas a hacer?"

Link seguía sin prestarle la menor atención

-"¡Son muchos Moblins!"- dijo Navi mientras Link salía ya montado en Epona para dirigirse hacia el bosque -"¡¿Acaso no sabes que los Moblins comen humanos…?"-

Link si presto atención a esas palabras… de hecho era por ese motivo que debía apresurarse y recuperar a Ilia.

:::

El bosque de Faron lucia muy diferente por la noche, ya la luz no se filtraba entre las copas de los arboles, solo había oscuridad entre la sombras de la noche. Link tomo su linterna y la encendió, decidió dejar a Epona en la entrada del Bosque pues sería muy complicado huir con ella si algo salía mal.

La luz de la lámpara violentaba aquella oscuridad haciendo más confuso el camino, Link solo confiaba en el hecho de que el bosque le era familiar pero era incapaz de sentir, de vez en cuando, que había extraviado el camino.

Tras internarse un poco mas tuvo que apagar su linterna pues había llegado a una hondonada rodeada de Rocas, donde el normalmente solía descansar al medio día… de lejos logro ver al vigía del grupo de Moblins secuestradores… era un Cerdo realmente grande.

-"¿Que vas a hacer?"- dijo Navi muy levemente al oído de Link -"Es un Moblin enorme… míralo está haciendo algo hmmm…"- Navi se esforzó por descifrar lo que hacia el Moblin –"¡está comiendo!"

Y en efecto el enorme Moblin tenía una pierna humana y la estaba comiendo como si se tratase de una mazorca… Link sintió más preocupación

-"¡Espera!"- le dijo Navi -"piensa… el Moblin no te ha visto porque está comiendo… aprovecha eso… El Moblin usa Mazos o lanzas y son muy torpes pero tienen una fuerza Bruta"- Link se contuvo no estaba seguro si era miedo o en realidad las palabras de Navi le hacían analizar más la situación.

Aquel Moblin en realidad estaba muy concentrado comiendo aquella pierna humana… tenía una lanza. Link sacudió la cabeza en realidad no sabía lo que tenía que pensar así que se lanzo contra su enemigo.

El Moblin se incorporo lenta y torpemente al ver al Link, aun así su postura lucia bastante firme, arrojo la pierna a un lado y tomo su lanza aun masticando el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca.

Link se detuvo cerca del Moblin quien apunto su lanza contra él. Link rápidamente uso su Hachasierra para desviar la punta de la lanza; La lanza ahora estaba tocando el suelo con su punta mientras el Moblin, trataba nuevamente de recuperar controlarla totalmente, pero la fuerza de Link imprimía con el Hachasierra evitaba aquello.

El forcejo llevo a que el Moblin rompiera la vara de la lanza, Entonces el Moblin grito con ira y con uno de sus puños golpeo fuertemente a Link mandándolo a volar adolorido contra el suelo.

-"¡Que torpe!"- pensó Navi pero voló rápidamente a lado de Link… pero al mismo tiempo el Moblin se acerco… con sus amenazantes puños. Link apenas pudo poner su Hachasierra como escudo entre él y los potentes puños del Moblin.

Un golpe… Dos golpes… Tres Golpes y el Hachasierra no resistió más y se rompió.

-"¡Diablos!"- dijo Navi quien se lanzo contra la cara porcina del Moblin. La veloz luz de los rastros de Navi lo confundió por un instante. Link tomo uno de los fragmentos del filo del Hachasierra y lo clavo en la Sien del Moblin… quien ahogo un grito en el gorgotear de su sangre.

Una Flama azul salió de la herida del Moblin, y pronto se extendió por todo su cuerpo; Link se sorprendió ante el fenómeno pues fue una ignición muy rápida y después no había rastros del cadáver del Moblin.

-"Los seres corruptos no pertenecen a Hyrule… Por ello sus cuerpos no pueden desintegrarse en estas tierras, deben viajar al inframundo para arder eternamente alimentando la flama del odio"- sentencio Navi

Link no podía creerlo había vencido al Moblin en realidad cuando lo siguió no había vislumbrado completamente este hecho.

Pronto algunas risas se oyeron, burlonas como si se tratase de una jauría de Hienas.

Link salió de sus pensamientos pues ahora se veía rodeado no por uno sino por varios de los Moblins atacantes de la villa.

::: Continuara:::

Sigueme en Twitter (a)aebaezr


End file.
